


Take My Advice

by raisedbyfandoms94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbyfandoms94/pseuds/raisedbyfandoms94
Summary: Clint has a piece of advice for Pietro regarding his cousin. It doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Take My Advice

“Let me make this abundantly clear Maximoff. You are not to go near my cousin. Don’t even look at her. Keep a 100 foot perimeter around Sophie at all times. You are not to lay a single hand on her. You do anything and I swear,” Clint trailed off when he felt a burning stare on the back of his neck.  
He followed Pietro’s gaze and looked over his shoulder to find his cousin. Her hands were on her hips and you could practically feel the anger rolling off her.  
“Are you serious Clint? Are you freaking serious?” Sophie asked, throwing her hands up. “Can you please recall that I am a grown ass woman birdbrain? I do not need you protecting my honor or whatever antiquated bullshit this is. I make the decisions about my life. Not you!”  
Clint stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. He exhaled sharply out of his nose. She was right, of course. But he really didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Old habits die hard.  
“You’re right,” he grumbled.  
“Sorry didn’t hear that one, Legolas. Wanna repeat it?” she asked, stepping forward. He rolled his eyes, but looked up to meet her gaze.  
“Okay alright. I’m sorry cuz. You are right. Need to respect that.”  
Sophie broke out into a sunny smile. “Thank you. That’s all I ask.” She started back towards the track to catch back up with her friends. As she walked past the two men, she threw a look over her shoulder and smirked at Pietro.  
“Besides… I would definitely want Pi to touch me with more than just one hand.”  
With that, she winked and jogged off. In her wake, Clint sputtered and cursed and had half a mind to nail her with one of his practice arrows.  
Pietro, on the other hand, was failing spectacularly to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. This definitely had gotten much more interesting. He hadn’t seen that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing something that I've written like this. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
